Chinese Fire Drill
by LoveJessPromise
Summary: What happenes when you stick the gang in a car that's to small. Will Charlie and Hermione finally get together? Crazy love story about two crazy people. Just a barrel of laughs from start to finish. Based on true events. Love Jess. Give it a chance people


Chinese Fire Drill

**This is a Hermione/Charlie. There is teen drinking, drinking and driving, and very immature behaviour. No need to tell me that this story is dumb. It's written in tribute to me friend who actually did this. And I being the Harry Potter freak that I'm instantly thought this would back a good story. So please ignore the stupidity and just laugh it up. **

**If you enjoy the story please review. **

"Charlie your fly is down." Fred told his older brother as they all got in to Harry's new car.

"Yeah I know, but they are the only ones that I own that don't have burn marks on them. Shotgun." Charlie pulled open the door to the passenger side and got in the car.

"So which club are we going to?" Asked George and got in and sat beside Ron who was looking more uncomfortable by the second. Was sandwiched between the twins were sandwiched between Ginny and Hermione.

"So where are we going Harry?" Ginny asked

"Well, Dudley is now the owner of a very popular muggle club, and as a thank you for what happened during the war he told me that me and all my friends and invited to come anytime without charge for anything." Harry pulled out of the driveway and into the lane.

"Sweet" the twins said in unison "Gonna try me some tequila tonight."

"What is that?" Ron asked not really following the conversation.

"Liquid panty remover." Charlie said grinning in the front of the car.

The club was about a half an hour drive and Harry was coaching everybody on what to do and expect in a muggle club.

"We are here." They pulled to a building that was covered in white paint. It looked plain but from the music that you could hear it sounded awesome, they got out of the car and Harry handed the keys to the valet.

"Potter" Harry gave his name to the security guard.

"Right this way Mr. Potter, Mr. Dursely has been expecting you." He lifted rope separating them from the people on the outside and the people on the inside. The group walked in and was in awe at the amount of people that were inside dancing, the place was packed and everyone looked like they were having the time of their lives.

"Harry" Harry turned to see his cousin standing behind him.

"Hey, nice place Dudley." Harry held out his hand for his cousin to shake.

"Thanks, if you would follow we have reserved seating for you guys." He led them through the throng of people to a table that hidden behind a veil of curtains. It was a round table with a sofa around it.

"What can I start you guys off with?"

"A shot of tequila for everyone." Charlie told him.

After about seven more shots everyone was feeling really drunk.

Charlie was spying on Hermione who was dancing with some gorgeous muggle in the middle of the dance floor; Charlie thought that she was perhaps the most beautiful thing that he had ever seen. It wasn't until she started to walk towards him that he really saw how hawt her body was. Her hips were perfectly propionate to her height and body, she had an amazing rack.

"Charlyyyy do youuuuwant to come outside with me I'm feeling a little claustrotrophobica." She slurred her speech a little.

"Do you think that you can make it outside"

"Yeah" She dismissed the thought form her head. Though only a moment later she almost fell into another table.

"Charlie." Harry yelled at him from behind.

"Yeah"

"We were just about to leave. Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah"

So after a night of dancing and drinking the group pilled back into the car.

"You know hat we aren't all going to fit in this car." Fred said to no one in particular.

"I'll charm it so that we fit." Ginny lifted her wand and mumbled a spell. They all pilled in not realising that the car had gotten smaller. Harry was still driving, Ron was in the front seat, the twins and Charlie were sitting in the back sit with Hermione and Ginny on there laps.

The car stopped at a read light.

"Let's play Chinese fire drill" Hermione called out from the back

"I don't like Chinese food it makes me sick" Ron told everyone from the front seat.

"When ever you stop at a red light everyone gets out of the car and runs to get another sit before the light changes."

"Sweet" Said George who had Hermione on his lap.

"Ok, sweet, we will start at the next light"

Once the light changed to green Harry stepped on the gas, the wheels spun for a second then they were speeding down the road at disastrous speeds.

Everyone in the car could see the next light it was changing from green to yellow. Harry put the brakes on and the car squealed to a stop. Everyone jumped out of the car and ran around looking for a place to get back in before the light changed. Charlie ran around to the far side, Ginny ran the back of the car and jumped in to the back, Fred and George were wrestling over the passenger seat, Harry and Ron were on the back bench with Ginny sprawled over them. Hermione had no where else to go just as the light was changing to green she jumped on the driver seat and pushed the accelerator down.

The car took off down the street, Hermione being somewhat drunk had trouble staying on the road she was driving on the side walk and in the middle of the road. She came to the next light she hit the brakes and the car skidded on top of the road until it came to a stop almost in the middle of the intersection. Everyone bailed out of the car again and in to the street in search of a position. Hermione didn't want to drive anymore raced over to the passenger seat; Charlie was already there she climbed on his lap,

The rest of the car pilled up as such, George was now in the driver's seat, Harry, Ron, and Ginny had really only shuffled seats. Fred was lying on top of them like he was crowd surfing.

Once again the light the changed and the car raced down the lanes of traffic.

Hermione looked at Charlie; she was eye level when she sat on his lap which was a new thing for her.

"Your hot." He blurted out. She smiled and was just leaning in to kiss _him_, when red and blue lights came into few.

"Shit" yelled George. "Who has their wand on them." He called into the back but no one was really listening. Harry and Ginny were making out hot and heavy.

"Charlie she cannot be in the front seat." George pointed at Hermione

"Well theirs no room in the back, she can just sit on the floor."

Hermione just a coat thrown over her head when she heard the window rolled down and the voice of a female officer ask George something. She couldn't consternate she was in a small dark space. _Oh my God I'm going to run out of air. Just think of big open places Hermione, that's it a big field lots of room to run around. _At that moment she tried to move her arm but she hit something. _Oh God I'm going to die in here. I need air. I need air. _She was looking around for a place that she could find a pocket of air to help her breath. She thought the coat was trying to suffocate her. Then she saw it, it was pocket of fresh air. She leaned in and sucked in the breath of fresh air.

"Hellooo officer." Charlie chanted. _What the hell is Hermione doing? If she's giving a blow job this is kind of the wrong time to do it. _

"Well everything seems to be in order here. You guys have a good night." And with that the officer walked away from the window and back towards her own car.

Charlie pulled the coat of Hermione "What the hell was that?" He looked down at her

"I thought I was going to suffocate if I didn't get any air. The only air was in our pants." She climbed back on to his lap.

The rest of the car ride was quite the gang stopped playing Fire Drill and just sat in the car. When they got back to the house everyone went to their bedrooms and passed out.

Except two, no four, no, yeah four.

**Hope you like it, don't forget to review. **

**Love Jess. **


End file.
